Time Moves Slowly
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: The one day in a woman's life when she wants time to fly is the day when it decides to move as slowly as possible. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Mine. All mine.

* * *

Time passes slowly.

Why is that? Why does time have to move so sluggishly when all you want – the _only_ thing you want – is for it to hurry up?

It's a phenomenon that I will never understand. The one day in a woman's life when she wants time to fly is the day when it decides to move as slowly as possible.

For me, today is that day. My wedding day. The day I will pledge my life to him – forever.

I'm not afraid. I'm not even nervous, really. Just anxious. Excited. Energized. Ready.

I've loved him from the first moment I saw him. He was so handsome, even at thirteen. His was the first face I saw as I was sorted into Slytherin that day, and I remember thinking that I wanted to see that face every day for the rest of my life.

Amazing how a girl so young can know her heart so well. And I did. I knew that he was the one I wanted, the one I would always want.

It wasn't always that simple. No, it was often quite complicated. He was two years ahead of me in school – he had different classes, different friends, a different life. I wanted to be a part of that life – so badly – but I had to wait.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, my moment came. My glorious moment, at the beginning of my fifth year.

_Narcissa, may I speak with you?_

Always so formal, so sophisticated, so perfect. Always so handsome.

I remember so clearly how I felt at that very moment – curious, confused, excited, impatient, and terrified.

_Yes, of course, Lucius._

He stared at me for a long time – I thought perhaps he had changed his mind – but then he spoke, in that deep voice that still melts my heart.

_Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?_

No flowery words, no moving speech. Just a simple invitation that changed our lives forever.

I spent every Hogsmeade weekend with him that year. Those were the days when time moved too quickly. There was never enough of it. Certainly not enough to fulfill my longing for his presence. I wanted to be with him every waking moment.

However, I had to be satisfied with what time I had. We spent many wonderful hours simply talking in front of the fire. We talked about our families, our hopes, our futures. It was during those times that I allowed myself to dream about what would be.

What is.

What I am living out today.

I love him so much it hurts. Physically hurts. My heart aches at the very sight of him. It aches with joy that I will spend my life with him. It aches with sorrow that a lifetime will not be enough to satisfy.

He's not perfect – I'm not daft enough to think that – I know he has his faults. He can be cold and cruel and calculating. He can be stubborn to the point of idiocy. He can be so incredibly frustrating and so full of his own stupid pride that I want to scream at him.

But he loves me. He loves me, and I love him. That's enough.

When he graduated and left school – left _me_ – I was determined not to lose him to the real world. I would not allow him to drift away from me. Those next two years were pure agony. Time was cruel to me. It crawled along at an annoyingly slow pace, prolonging my torture. I would count the days, hours, minutes, until I would see him again. I wrote him letter after letter, and he would respond.

I think I learned more about him through those letters than I did when we spoke face to face.

I learned that we had a love that would last, not a love that would slip through our fingers over time.

I know what you're thinking. _Lucius Malfoy? Writing love letters?_ Yes. Oh, yes.

His letters were beautiful. He really _does_ know how to use flowery words when he puts his mind to it. He poured out his heart to me, and I did the same. We were – we _are_ – soul mates, then and now. Forever.

And then, _finally_, I was with him again. On the night of my graduation, his smile was for me alone. Nothing else mattered – we were together.

_Narcissa, I need to tell you something._

_Yes, Lucius?_

My stomach was tied in a thousand knots, my heart clutched in a vise.

_I love you, Narcissa. Will you marry me?_

Those must be the most beautiful words ever spoken. The words I had been waiting to hear. The words that changed me from a girl to a woman.

_Yes, Lucius. Of course, yes._

My whole life changed that day. It wasn't about graduation anymore – it was about love. Pure, sweet, true love.

And now, here I am, waiting to walk down the aisle towards the man of my dreams.

My sisters warned me against it. _He's too unstable, Narcissa. He'll ruin your life. You're not strong enough to handle a man like that._

I am, though. I _know_ I am.

Besides, he's different with me. Strong-willed and temperamental, yes. But also gentle, indulgent, passionate, adoring.

We're in love. Isn't that what matters?

They say that love conquers all. I don't think I've lived long enough to know if it's true, but it _feels_ true. It feels true in the very depths of my soul. My heart tells me that our love will conquer every fire, every flood, every hurricane that comes our way. Our love is strong and pure. Our love will last.

If I could go back and relive those days when we were falling in love, I wouldn't change a thing. Not one single thing. I have treasured every minute I spent with him, and I will treasure every minute time allows us from now on.

I'll even treasure these few moments that I have alone right now. Moments that are moving so incredibly slowly, but moments that are beautiful just the same. Moments that I can spend joining memories with dreams.

But now the memories are just that, and the dreams are about to come true. I smooth my hands over my dress and take once last look in the mirror. My groom is waiting for me, just outside that door. My heart races with anticipation. This is the day I've been waiting for all my life.

Time moves slowly.

But sometimes it's worth the wait.

* * *

A/N: I love Lucius and Narcissa! I think Narcissa has a lot more depth to her character than we've seen thus far... Aaaaaanyhoo, please leave me a pretty little review and make my day! 


End file.
